


It's Not Fair!

by fairyeyes



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, I can never forget the Goblin King. Even though he was beautiful and he had an ethereal aura about him, he was cruel, manipulative, and to be quite honest, he was downright scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) Bah, I felt like watching Labyrinth and besides looking at pretty David Bowie, I decided to write this little vignette. I hope you enjoy it. ^^ Sorry if it's a little sloppy.

Ever since Daddy married her and Toby came, they had destroyed the remains of my social life. It wasn’t like I had one anyway. A lot of people at school knew me as the “Goblin Girl” because I kept reading the Labyrinth over and over in class. What can I say? I love the story.

Although, it wasn’t like they completely ignore or bully me. In fact, people and teachers would bug either the drama club to let me join or bug me to join. I wouldn’t mind joining at all! Finally they decided to let me join! It wasn’t fair that I had to wait for them to ask me!

When I came home that day to tell Daddy and Stephanie (I’m never going to call her Mom), they didn’t even hear what I said! That’s not fair!

That was only the beginning! I told them what the schedule was and they ignored me again! And then that’s when Stephanie decided to go out with Daddy on the weekends. I couldn’t take Toby to rehearsals because he’d cry and beg for my attention constantly.

“Well, you can go to rehearsals, as long as you’re back before 6:00.”

What? Six o’clock! That’s not fair! When I told the troupe about the restrictions, they told me it was alright without hesitation. Why am I the only one outraged by this?

So on that particular day, I was doing my independent rehearsal since school had let out early. I was about to get the line right finally when the clock tower rang at 7:00! I couldn’t believe I was an hour late! And I still got in trouble! It wasn’t fair!

And yet…

If there was anything I learned about being in the labyrinth – it’s that you can never take anything for granted, and nothing is ever what it seemed. Especially that life isn’t fair and there is nothing you can do about it.

Whether or not it was all a dream – or even a really good hallucination, I’ll never forget the strange creatures I encountered, and my friends: Ludo, Sir Didymus, his uh steed (which looked a lot like Merlin too!), and Hoggle.

Oh, I can never forget the Goblin King. Even though he was beautiful and he had an ethereal aura about him, he was cruel, manipulative, and to be quite honest, he was downright scary.

It’s not fair I had to meet him in such a way. It’s not fair that it was because Toby came in between of something that could’ve happened.

It’s not fair that I’ll probably never see him again except in my dreams.

But that’s okay.


End file.
